Peeta's Long Walk Home
by peski0piksi
Summary: The Long Walk Home from Peeta's POV. After a traumatizing event, Katniss finds herself having to rely on a new friend. AU-Set in the world of Panem as we know it from the books, but the Hunger Games don't exist. Rated T for some violence and harsh language, especially in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Some violence in this chapter.**

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later than usual when I finally slipped out the back door of the bakery. My mother had another one of her toothaches, and it was keeping her awake to pace in the kitchen, and keeping me trapped in my room. I waited anxiously until I finally heard the door to her bedroom shut, then I tiptoed down the hall, slipped down the stairs and through the bakery. I let out a gusty sigh of relief as I quietly shut the door behind me.

I knew I was probably too late to catch up enough to get even a glimpse of her. She almost always left her job at Sae's at eleven on the dot. I knew from past experience, though, that if I didn't at least trace her usual path to make sure she was home I would never be able to get to sleep tonight. I zipped up my jacket against the sudden chill of the evening and hurried around the side of the building.

As I walked towards the part of the District nicknamed the Seam, I asked myself for the hundredth time why I was doing this. Why did I feel this strong instinct to protect Katniss Everdeen? She didn't really need my protection. Wasn't that one of the things I loved most about her? How strong, how self-sufficient she was? Katniss was tougher than probably ninety percent of the boys at our school, and she could certainly hold her own in almost any situation.

Still, though...I couldn't help it. Had never been able to help it. I had loved her so long I couldn't even imagine any other way. So here I was, traveling through the middle of a dark, cold, night...acting as a silent guardian to a girl who didn't even know I existed. Who, if she ever found out about my nightly routine, would probably think it the height of creepiness.

I was a fool. But what else was new?

I paused at the entrance to the Meadow, debating for a moment which route to take. Surely, with this cold snap, Katniss would have taken the shortcut. Besides, if she went by the road, that was the safer route. I should cover the Meadow first, and then go by the road on the way back to make sure.

As I stepped onto the grass I thought I heard a noise. A voice. I stopped, listening. And then I heard it.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Katniss!

I started to run, my heart in my throat. This wasn't really happening, was it?

"STOP!" Her voiced screamed though the darkness.

I pumped my legs harder, desperate to reach her. Then I saw them.

Katniss was on her back, pinned down by two men. One was sitting on top of her, and the other held her arms above her head. Katniss was shaking her head weakly, and they were laughing. It was all too obvious what they were about to do to her.

I was blinded by rage. Without stopping, I charged at them and launched myself at the bigger one…the one sitting on top of her. I hit him full force, knocking him off of her completely. We rolled in the grass, struggling for control, and I managed to come out on top. Without any hesitation, I pulled back my fist and then slammed it down into his face as hard as I could. But before I could get another shot in, I was attacked from behind, presumably from the other cretin who had been holding Katniss' wrists. He grabbed me in a chokehold, pulling me back off of the big one, who stood up and immediately put his own fist into my stomach.

I grunted in pain, the air whooshing out of me as I bent over. But years of tussling with my two older brothers had allowed me to develop a quick recovery time. I swung back up, kicking my legs out in front of me. With all my strength, I kicked the man in front of me in the ribs, using the force of the kick to push the man holding me backwards and to the ground. Then I sent an elbow back into his stomach and rolled off of him and back to my feet.

I faced my opponents, who were struggling to stand. Now that I had a moment to observe them, I realized I recognized them. Devin and Ryland, two thug townies who had always picked on us younger kids. Devin was clutching his ribs where I had kicked him, blood dripping down his arm, and I noticed that Ryland's nose was swollen and bleeding. I hadn't done that...I realized with a sense of pride that Katniss must have gotten in a few licks before they had been able to overpower her.

Devin charged at me, his fist swinging wildly. I dodged it easily, grabbing his arm and twisting it up and behind his back until I felt a sickening snap. Devin screamed and fell to his knees, the fight in him completely gone. I had overdone it, but I couldn't really make myself care. What he had done to Katniss…what he had been _planning_ to do to her before I showed up…he was lucky if I didn't outright kill him. Unable to contain my anger, I gave him one last kick, knocking him onto his face.

I turned to Ryland, who was staggering towards me. I realized he must be drunk. With ease I dodged his attack, stepping to the side and bringing my knee up into his stomach. He hunched over, clutching himself and moaning. I gripped his hair, pulled his head back, and punched him for all I was worth. He fell, now quiet, to the ground.

I stood there for a moment, panting, watching to make sure neither of them was going to get back up. Satisfied that they were done, I quickly turned back to Katniss.

I ran back over to where she was now lying curled up in a ball and fell to my knees beside her.

"Katniss?" I whispered, almost afraid to see what damage they had done. I gently put my hands on her shoulders and rolled her towards me.

She was unconscious, which terrified me. Her forehead was covered with blood, and I could see one eye was already starting to blacken. Then my eyes drifted downwards, and I realized that her waitress uniform was gaping wide open, her bra and panties on display. I quickly averted my eyes, wanting to cry for what had happened to her.

I was a red-blooded teenage boy. Of course I had fantasized about seeing Katniss scantily clad before. Many times, in fact. But not like this.

_Never_ like _this_!

Choking back my sobs, I quickly shrugged off my jacket and covered her with it, hoping some of the heat from my body would help warm her back up. I glanced around and spotted her bag lying a few feet away. I quickly grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder so that it wrapped across my chest. Then, kneeling, I carefully lifted Katniss into my arms, one arm behind her knees and the other cradling her to my chest. I staggered to my feet and started walking as fast as I could towards the other side of the Meadow, leaving Devin and Ryland writhing and groaning on the ground behind us.

I knew I had to get Katniss home. Her mother would know what to do…she was a healer. She would fix Katniss. Make her wake up. She had to.

Even though I knew in reality it was only a few minutes, the trip seemed entirely too long. Not because Katniss was heavy. In fact, she was entirely too light in my arms. Despite how hard she worked, I knew she never got enough to eat. She probably went hungry often so that her little sister Prim would have enough. It was just one of the many reasons I adored her.

With relief I spotted the Everdeen's small house up ahead. I hurried to the front door, and then realized that with my arms full of Katniss, I had no way of knocking. Unwilling to release her, I settled for kicking the door instead, hoping those inside would forgive my rudeness. Much sooner than I had expected, the door flew open to reveal Prim standing there in her nightgown. She gasped when she saw us.

"Katniss!"

"She's hurt," I said, breathless.

Prim quickly stood to the side to let me in.

"Put her there," she said, gesturing. "On the couch. Mom!"

I crossed the small but cozy room to gently place Katniss on the long green couch as Prim flew to the back room, presumably to wake their mother. I gently adjusted my coat, pulling it up over her shoulders to make sure she was covered, before I reluctantly stepped back to make room for her mother, who had hurried to her side already. Prim ran to the small kitchen in the opposite corner, and I saw her putting water on to boil and gathering rags and other items I couldn't identify. I removed Katniss' bag from my shoulder and placed it on the kitchen table as I watched them both go to work.

"What happened?" Mrs. Everdeen asked me in a business-like voice as she ran her fingers carefully over Katniss' head and down her arms.

"She was attacked," I said. "By two men. In the Meadow. Please…is she going to be okay?"

Mrs. Everdeen spared me the slightest glance, I suppose surprised by the note of desperate concern in my voice that I had failed to even try to hide.

"She'll be okay. She has a concussion, I think, but she's breathing fine and her responses are strong. Prim, the rag…"

Prim handed her mother a washrag to clean Katniss' face, and then she looked at me.

"Who was it, Peeta?" she asked.

I was taken aback for a quick second at the fact that she knew my name, but then I realized I really shouldn't be surprised. Prim was widely known as one of the sweetest, friendliest girls in the district. She was the kind of person who paid attention to others.

"Um, it was Devin Courteney and Ryland Whitstone," I answered. "I know them from around town. They were still in the Meadow when I left. Do you want me to go get the Peacekeepers?"

Prim looked to her mother, who shook her head.

"No," she said. "We'll leave that up to Katniss. We know who they are, there's no rush."

I kept my objection to myself, remembering that this was the Seam, and they did things differently here. Still, though…

"Well, if she wants to report them, tell her I'll be more than happy to be a witness."

Mrs. Everdeen just nodded absently, still working on Katniss, but Prim shot me a smile.

"Thank you, Peeta."

I just nodded, and she turned back to her sister. I watched as they focused all their energy on the unconscious girl in front of them. I waited, anxious for Katniss to wake up, but her eyes stayed closed and her body limp. I hadn't been this scared for her since that awful day so many years ago, when I had seen her near death from starvation. And this could have been so, so much worse...

Now that I didn't have anything to do, the reality of the situation started to sink in. If only I hadn't been late tonight! My hands started to shake as images of what I had interrupted forced themselves back into my mind. And then, worse, images of what might have happened if I hadn't gotten there at all…

My stomach turned, and I made a mad dash for the door. I barely made it outside before emptying the contents of my stomach in the corner of the front yard.

When it was over, I decided not to go back in. I would only be in the way, and Mrs. Everdeen had assured me Katniss would be okay. There was nothing left for me to do here, and if they needed me, they would know where to find me. I started home, bracing myself against the cold wind. I had accidentally left my jacket behind, but it was no matter. I took the road home, avoiding the Meadow and what I might do to them if Devin and Ryland were still there.

By the time I finally reached the bakery, the physical effects of what I had done that night were starting to make themselves known. My whole body ached, and my face was tender to the touch. I slipped inside and made my way to the bathroom, where I inspected my injuries in the mirror.

Great. Another black eye.

I had had more than my share of injuries over the years, thanks to being the youngest of three boys, and especially thanks to my mother's violent tendencies. This was just one more black eye among many.

I remembered that this was the second such injury I had earned in defense of Katniss Everdeen. I wondered if I would be physically assaulted every time I had any kind of significant interaction with her. I couldn't help smiling ruefully at my reflection, knowing the truth of my heart.

It would be totally worth it, if it meant keeping her safe.

* * *

AN: So, I don't know if anyone is actually interested in reading Peeta's side of this story, but it's been niggling at me for a long time now, so I've just decided to go ahead and get it out there and off my back. I'm going to try and avoid duplicating dialogue, etc., as much as possible because I know how boring that can get, but of course, some of that will be inevitable.

Anyway, let me know what you think, please! I'm planning on covering the whole story, but let me know if there are any particular scenes you're dying to see in Peeta's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

When I made my way downstairs early the next day I found my father already kneading the first batch of dough, getting ready for the morning rush. He glanced over at me as I went to grab my apron, and I saw a shadow pass over his face when he saw my bruises. I already knew that that would be the only reaction I would get.

"Good morning, Peeta," he said.

"Morning, Dad. Want me to start on the rolls?"

He nodded, and I went to get the supplies. We worked quietly together while the sun came up outside, and then my father had to go up front to help the customers and I was left alone in the back. Ever since my brothers, Jax and Seth, had gotten married and moved out, the workload had gotten a lot heavier for both of us. My mom used to help out, but more and more she managed to find ways to avoid coming downstairs. Not that either of us would ever say it out loud, but my Dad and I really preferred it that way. Better to be cheerful while working harder than walk on eggshells all day. In any case, I enjoyed the work, and once I finished school things would be easier.

At nine I took off my apron and hurried to school. I didn't expect Katniss to show up, but hopefully Prim would come and I could get some information out of her. Sure enough, I only had to wait about five minutes before she came walking into the schoolyard. I hurried up to her, and she offered me a tired smile.

"Hi Peeta," she said.

"How is she?" I asked without preamble.

"She's okay. Upset, of course, but physically she's okay. Are _you_?" She asked, indicating my eye.

"I'm fine," I said, quickly dismissing the subject my own injuries. "So she's awake? She's really going to be okay?"

Now Prim was smirking at me knowingly. She spoke kindly, though.

"Yes. She's pretty banged up, but it's all superficial injuries except for her head. Mom's just keeping her home for a few days to rest but she'll be back soon."

"All right," I said, nodding, a weight falling off my shoulders. "Is she going to report them?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"No, I don't think so," Prim said. "She didn't say for sure, but I know Katniss. She won't want to call attention to herself from the authorities, or from some of the people in town. You know."

I did know, and for the hundredth time I cursed the gulf that existed between the two sides of our district. Not only did it cause all kinds of strife for everyone, it was one of the factors that kept me separated from Katniss. It was all so stupid.

"Peeta," Prim said now, interrupting my reverie. To my surprise, she took my hand and looked me carefully in the eye.

"_Thank you_," she whispered. "Thank you for saving my sister. Katniss is...she's _everything_ to me. If you hadn't been there...if we had lost her…"

Her voice broke off here, and I could see she was close to tears. Poor girl. She must be exhausted, and she was too young to be dealing with this kind of thing.

"Prim, it's fine," I rushed to reassure her. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad she's going to be all right."

I wished I could tell her that I would be just as lost as she would be if anything happened to Katniss. She was _my_ everything, too. Fighting for her was no sacrifice on my part. I wanted to ask if Katniss had said anything about me, but I restrained myself.

Prim took a minute to collect herself, then smiled at me again.

"I need to go," she said. "I have to get to the office and tell them Katniss has the flu. You won't tell anyone about this, will you, Peeta? Katniss would hate that."

"I know," I reassured her. "I promise, I won't tell anyone anything."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Prim."

* * *

The next few days dragged as I waited for Katniss to reappear in the world. Despite Prim's reassurances, I knew I wouldn't feel completely okay about Katniss until I saw her with my own two eyes.

I worried about the near future, too. As long as she was staying home, she was safe, but what about when she started back to school and work? Devin and Ryland had no idea Katniss wasn't planning to report them. What if they decided to try and intimidate her or her family? Or, god forbid, silence her for good? Just the thought of them anywhere near Katniss made my blood boil.

There was always a chance they would come after me to seek revenge, and that was certainly something I needed to think about. If they got some friends to join them, or ambushed me somehow, they could certainly do some damage. Somehow, though, it didn't really concern me much. I was pretty sure that like the bullies they were, Devin and Ryland would choose to pick on the more vulnerable target, and in this scenario that was Katniss.

It wasn't fair that they believed they were untouchable just because they happened to be born on the "right" side of town. Somehow I needed to show them that Katniss was far from being friendless, even if she was from the Seam. Slowly, an idea began to form in my head.

On Saturday, my brothers brought their wives and children over for the weekly family dinner. This was always one of my favorite times of the week, as our house was filled for once with chatter and laughter and the playful voices of my nephew and two nieces.

When it was just me and my parents, we were silent more often than not. My father was a quiet man by nature, and both he and I usually found it was easier to not speak at all rather than risk offending my mother, when you could never be sure what would set her off. She always put on a pleasant face for my sisters-in-law, though, so these dinners were usually enjoyable.

After everyone had finished eating, my brothers and I took over the clean-up while the kids went out back to play and their wives rested and visited with Mom and Dad in the living room. Once we were all three alone in the kitchen, I spoke up.

"Hey Seth? Jax? Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Seth turned from the sink where he was busy washing dishes, took one look at me, and immediately shut off the water. Jax tossed down the rag he had been using to wipe down the counters and crossed his arms.

"What is it, little bro?" he asked with a smirk. "Girl problems again? We've already told you a million times...you have to _speak_ to them if you want to get anywhere…"

I rolled my eyes. Jax knew perfectly well I had no problem talking to girls, usually. Unfortunately, he _also_ knew I did have a lot of trouble talking to the one girl who mattered.

"Ha, ha," I said. "No, this doesn't have anything to do with my love life, thanks. I just need your help with something."

"What is it?" asked Seth.

"Well, do you guys remember Devin Courtenay and Ryland Whitstone?"

Seth looked puzzled, but Jax frowned.

"Yeah," he said immediately. "They were both in my class. Couple of assholes, if I remember correctly. What about them? They bothering you?"

"Not me," I said. "A friend of mine, actually. A girl. And it's serious."

"What girl? What did they do?" asked Seth.

I hesitated.

"I...can't tell you guys that part. I've been sworn to secrecy. All I can say that there's nobody else that will do this for her if I don't."

That part wasn't _entirely_ true. I had my suspicions that Katniss' friend (or boyfriend?) Gale Hawthorne might be glad to take some action, but there was more than one reason that should be avoided if at all possible. As usual, my heart felt a painful jolt at the thought of Gale and what he might be to Katniss, but I quickly brushed it aside. Now wasn't the time.

Seth and Jax exchanged glances.

"What do you want us to do?" Seth asked.

"Nothing, really. I just want to go talk to them, make sure they know they can't mess with her without paying for it. I just need you guys there as backup. Help me intimidate them a little."

"Well, you know I'm in!" Jax said with a wink. I hadn't really had any doubts about him-Jax was always up for a little excitement. Seth, as ever the more careful and deliberate one, took a moment to consider. Then he nodded.

"Okay, I'll help too. We can go this afternoon."

"Thanks, guys," I said with relief.

"Anytime, little bro!" said Jax, then he caught me in a headlock and proceeded to give me an epic noogie.

I guess some things never change, no matter how old you get.

* * *

We finally found them out behind the Hob, sitting up against the wall and passing a bottle of white liquor back and forth. Fortunately, they were alone. This would have been a lot more difficult if they'd had their usual gang with them.

When they saw us coming, they scrambled to their feet. I was highly gratified to see that they both looked horrible...black and blue all over and Devin's arm in a sling. Seth gave a low whistle.

"Did you happen to have anything to do with that, Peeta?" he asked me, low.

I grinned.

"I might have had a hand in it, yeah," I replied.

"_Very_ nice," said Jax, clapping me on the back as we walked up to them.

Both Devin and Ryland stood tall, trying to appear menacing, but I noticed neither of them would quite meet my eye. I felt even more confident as my two huge brothers came to stand just behind me. We had decided ahead of time that I would take the lead during this confrontation. It was my fight, not theirs, and they were just there for backup and the intimidation factor.

"How's the arm, Devin?" I began.

"Fuck you, Mellark. What do you want?"

"I just came to make sure you two didn't have any plans to go after a certain girl, who, if you know what's good for you, will remain nameless."

Devin sneered, and I got up into his face and forced him to look me in the eye. He tried to lean away but I had him backed up against the wall. He was older and slightly taller than me, but as I let the anger flow back into me I felt like I was towering over him.

"You will leave her alone, do you understand me?" I made my voice as low and dangerous as I could. "You will not touch her. You will not talk to her. You will not go anywhere _near_ her. Got it?"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Devin said with false bravado. I grinned.

"Break your other arm, just for starters. And then maybe your face. Look what I managed to do last time, and that was just me. Next time I'll have some help." I indicated my brothers, who were both large men with appropriately big fists.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You don't think so? I'd think again, if I were you."

"What's your problem, Mellark? She's just a damn Seam girl. What do you care?"

"That's none of your concern, Courtenay. Just keep away from her, or so help me god you _will_ pay."

Devin just sneered at me again. The next moment I had him pinned up against the wall, my arm across his throat. He clawed at me with his one good hand, but I wasn't budging.

"Tell me you'll leave her alone,_ right now_, or we'll put you in the infirmary."

"Fine, fine! I won't touch her, for god's sake. Let me go."

I stepped back, releasing him, and looked over at Ryland.

"I'll stay away from her, I swear," he said quickly, holding up his hands and backing away. Coward.

"Good," I said, glad they seemed to have gotten the message so quickly. "I guess that's it, then. Just remember what I said, both of you. We'll be watching."

My brothers and I turned to go, not bothering to look back. After we walked around a corner and could no longer be seen, Seth reached over and ruffled my hair affectionately.

* * *

AN: It didn't occur to me until after I had posted the last chapter, but I don't think I made it very clear to my new readers that this is a companion, of a sort, to my already finished story "The Long Walk Home." So if you want to read from Katniss' point of view, go check out that story! But be aware it's the same plot line so you will be spoiled for this one.

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews of the first chapter! I really wasn't sure how this version of the story would be received, but it looks like you all are like me...we can never get enough Peeta! Anyway, please review this chapter, too. You have no idea how much motivation that gives me to keep writing.

Next up, Katniss and Peeta interact! Whoo hoo!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning dragged. I knew from Prim that Katniss was planning on returning to school Monday morning, and I couldn't wait to see her again. I spent the morning working in the bakery with Dad, then after lunch I went to my room, supposedly to do homework. Instead l lay down on my bed, put my hands behind my head and got lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't help wondering if maybe Katniss would speak to me. Maybe we could even be friends after this. I didn't like to benefit from such a terrible situation, but a guy's got to seize the moment when he can, right?

I _had_ tried to speak to her before. I don't know how many times I'd approached her at her locker, determined that today would be the day. And every single time I walked on by instead of stopping.

It's not that I'm afraid of rejection, exactly, although that's part of it. It's more about losing the _possibility_ of Katniss. Once I try to be with her, if it doesn't work out, then that's it. A dream will be over, and I'm not sure what I'll have left in my life if I don't have that hope of maybe someday...

Realistically, I know she can't possibly be as wonderful as I've built her up in my mind to be. Nobody could live up to that, I know. But I want so desperately to really know her, all of her, perfections and flaws alike. I want her to know me, too. And time is running out. This is our last year in school. Once that's over, I'll hardly ever see her. She'll marry somebody else, probably Hawthorne, and that will be that.

No, it was time for me get over myself and go for what I really wanted before it was too late. I decided that tomorrow I would approach her...I'd ask how she was feeling, a perfectly reasonable question under the circumstances. And then I would try to forge some kind of lasting connection with her.

A soft knock on my door startled me out of my reverie. I shot upright, my heart pounding. If it was my mom…

"Come in," I said nervously.

Thankfully it was my father who opened the door and poked his head in.

"Peeta? You have a visitor," he said, a strangely large smile on his face.

"A visitor?"

What in the world? I never had friends over...they all hated being around my mom. And anyway, if it was one of my buddies from school Dad would have just sent them up without announcing them like this.

"Go look out outside," he said now, obviously enjoying my confusion.

Obediently I went to peer out my bedroom window. I looked out over our small backyard to see Katniss Everdeen standing near the old apple tree.

Katniss! Was here! To see _me_! I couldn't believe it.

"Well, son…don't keep her waiting," said my dad playfully.

"Do I look okay? Nothing stuck in my teeth, is there?" I asked him quickly. No sense in trying to play it cool now...my obsession with Katniss had never been much of a secret with my dad and brothers. When I was a little boy I hadn't had the sense to keep my mouth shut about her, and there was no going back from that. At least my mother didn't know. She wouldn't approve, to say the least.

"You look fine. Go on, now."

Without another word I slipped past him, hurrying my way through the house and down the stairs. I took one more quick glance out at her before I pushed my way through the back screen door. She was touching the trunk of the apple tree now, and I wondered if she remembered that day, when I had seen her collapsed there, so close to death…

_Not now_, I told myself fiercely. I would keep this conversation light and friendly. Nothing too heavy too soon…

I pushed my way out the door and made my over to her.

"Katniss?"

She turned at the sound of my voice, and immediately a lock of shock crossed her face.

Oh, right. My face.

And _her_ face! She had a nasty black eye, too, a split lip, and a scrape on her forehead that was only partially hidden by her hair. All at once I was again consumed with fury at the two assholes who had done this to her.

With much effort I reigned in my feelings.

_Keep it light_.

"Hey," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered coolly. "Looks worse than it is. How about you?"

"Looks worse than it is," I said, copying her. Then I smiled at her, consciously trying to relax. My first conversation with Katniss Everdeen was happening _right now_! "I'm really glad you came—I've been worried. Prim said you were doing fine but it's nice to see you out and about again."

Was that too much? She wasn't looking at me, instead focusing on her shoes. Was I making her uncomfortable?

"I had to come to say thank you," she said finally. "My Mom and Prim told me what you did. If you hadn't been there…"

"Katniss, you really don't have to…"

"No, please," she interrupted me. "If you hadn't been there, who knows what could have happened. So thank you."

I hesitated. I really didn't want her to feel obligated or anything. I had done what I had done because it was the right thing to do, and because it killed me to see her hurt in any way, not because I was looking for her thanks. But she seemed determined to say this to me, and I decided it was better to let her have her way.

"You're welcome."

Katniss nodded, and I knew I had done the right thing when she visibly relaxed. Then she asked me a question I hadn't prepared myself for.

"Why _were_ you there?"

I thought fast. How could I explain my presence in the Meadow in the middle of the night without revealing everything? Why hadn't I thought up a reasonable excuse before now?

"Me? Oh, I just…I'd been having trouble sleeping. I was out walking when I heard you call for help."

_Well that was lame_.

"You went walking in the Seam in the middle of the night?" she asked, and I could see the skepticism in her face.

"Yeah, well, I guess I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going."

_Worse and worse_.

"That's not safe, you know," she said, scolding me like a child. I couldn't help smiling at her tone.

"Yeah, I think I've figured that out, now."

Of course, _she_ can wander alone in the dark every night of the week, but heaven forbid a fragile townie like me should do it! Then she was rolling her eyes at me as she pulled something out of her shoulder bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said. "I brought your jacket back. I hope you didn't get in trouble for not having it."

"Thanks," I said. "Don't worry, nobody noticed."

I reached for it, but the next thing I knew Katniss had grabbed my hand in her own and gasped.

"Your hands!"

"What? Oh, that," I said, glancing down at the bruises on my knuckles. I was finding it very hard to concentrate. She was touching me. Katniss Everdeen was _touching_ me. All my senses were focused on my hand in hers, but now she was speaking again…what did she say?

"Did this happen when…?"

Oh.

"Yeah," I said, looking back up at her.

"And your eye," she whispered. "Oh, Peeta, I'm so sorry."

I could see in her eyes that seeing me injured was truly making her sad. That was like her, to care so much for a virtual stranger…but she shouldn't be sad. Ever.

"Don't worry, Katniss," I said, trying to comfort her. "It looks a lot worse than it feels, like you said. Besides, it was totally worth it. And you should see the other guys."

Katniss gave me a small smile, and then suddenly dropped my hand and took a step back, her face blushing a lovely pink. God, she was beautiful.

"What did you tell your parents?" she asked.

"Nothing—just that I'd fallen off my bike."

Actually, I didn't even own a bike, but no way was I going to tell her that thanks to my mom, nobody bothered to ask me about injuries anymore. That was not something she needed to be burdened with right now.

"I told your Dad I fell into a tree."

I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of graceful Katniss running into a tree.

"We're a clumsy pair, I guess."

Another small smile from Katniss. _Yes_! Then I braced myself for a topic that I knew we needed to cover, as much as I knew she wouldn't want to.

"Are you going to report them?" I asked.

"No, of course not."

Her voice was sharp—I had been right. She was not interested in discussing this. But I pushed further…

"Why not? Those guys can't get away with this, Katniss."

She was shaking her head and looking at me like I had just said something ridiculous.

"You've got to be kidding," she said. "The word of one girl from the Seam against the word of two merchant's sons? No way."

"But I'm from town," I said. "If I told them what happened…"

_Please, give me that chance. I would love to help put them away…_

"And what would that get _you_, Peeta?" she said. "You'd become a pariah among your friends, siding with the Seam girl against your fellow townies."

Was she serious? I would endure that, and so much more, for her. I shook my head.

"I don't care about that."

Katniss snorted.

"Spoken like a guy who's never been a pariah. Forget it, Peeta."

_Well, at least I tried…_

"I figured you say that. But if it's any consolation, I don't think you need to worry about Devin and Ryland coming after you or anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I said, hesitating. Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up, after all, but too late now. "Let's just say my brothers and I paid them a little visit yesterday and made them understand what would happen if they came near you again. They seemed to get the point."

I peeked at her, eager to gauge her reaction, but her face was blank.

"You did _what_? Why did you do that?""

I shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't go to the Peacekeepers about it, and somebody had to do _something_."

Now her eyes were closed. Oh, no. Was she angry? Maybe I _had_ stepped over the line, a little…

"I wish you hadn't done that," she whispered. "Now they're just as like to come after you instead."

_Better me than you._

"They can try," I said, anger bubbling up inside again at the thought of Devin and Ryland. "Honestly, I'd love to go another round with them."

"So does that mean your brothers know what happened? Who else knows?"

"No one," I said quickly. I wanted her to know she could trust me. "I didn't tell anybody, not even my brothers. I just told them some guys had been harassing a friend of mine and they agreed to back me up."

"Your brothers must be good men, to do that without even knowing the details."

"They are," I said. They were. My brothers, as much as they teased and harassed me growing up, were the best. I was glad Katniss had a chance to see that.

Suddenly it dawned on me how rude I was being, making her stand out here like this. But would she come in if I asked her? And what if she did and then my mother came down…

I decided to risk it.

"Look, do you want to come in? I could get you something to drink…"

"No, thank you," she said, and I was disappointed and relieved all at the same time. "I need to get back home. I just wanted to say thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done."

There was something in her voice that hinted at something more, but I didn't know what. Surely she couldn't be talking about the time I threw her the bread. That had been so _pathetic_!

"You don't need to repay me for anything," I said. She really, really didn't.

Katniss just shrugged, not disagreeing but not agreeing, either.

"Bye, Peeta," she said, and then she was walking away. She was walking away! I couldn't just leave things like this…I needed to lay the seeds of a future relationship…I needed to stop her! She was almost gone. I thought fast.

"Katniss?" I called out after her.

She turned around, her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

I took a deep breath. This maybe wasn't playing very fair, but I had to try…

"If you really want to repay me I know a way."

"How?"

"We could be friends, maybe."

My heart pounded as I waited for her response. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

"I thought you knew, Peeta," she said. "Seam and Town can't be friends."

Then she was gone. I stood there, my heart crushed at my feet. She said no.

She said no.

* * *

AN: Please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Things just got worse two minutes later. I went back into the bakery, eager to get back to my room so I could wallow in misery in peace, but when I opened the back door it was only to find my mother standing there, a dangerous scowl on her face. I froze.

"What was _she_ doing here, Peeta?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said quickly, stealing a quick glance at my father, but he was keeping himself busy cleaning out a mixing bowl, his back turned to both of us. I racked my brain for a believable lie. "She uh…she was just returning my jacket."

I held up the jacket in my hand as evidence.

"And what exactly was she doing with your jacket?"

"I left it. In the library. At school. We have a project...we were assigned to work together...for history…"

My mother just stood there, staring. I couldn't tell whether or not she believed me, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew from past experience that the simpler the lie, the easier it was to maintain.

Finally, she spoke.

"Peeta, I know you're a fool but I've always hoped you wouldn't turn out to be a _complete_ fool. How many times have I told you to stay away from Seam trash like her?"

I bit my tongue. Getting angry would accomplish nothing. Of course, she wasn't finished.

"A girl like that is only looking for one thing, Peeta. She doesn't love you. She probably doesn't even like you, no matter what lies she's been spouting. Mark my words...she'll turn up pregnant and it won't be any accident. She wants a cushy life as a merchant's wife and she'll do whatever it takes to get it. Please tell me you haven't been stupid enough to fall for her tricks."

I stood there, my hands in fists, my nails digging into my flesh.

_Doesn't she realize that I'm a grown man now? That if I wanted to, I could hurt her far worse than she ever hurt me?_

But no. I would be better than her. I would _never_ stoop to her level.

"Mother," I said, fighting to keep my voice even. "I barely know Katniss Everdeen. There is nothing going on between us."

Well, it wasn't a lie. Not really.

She didn't even listen, anyway.

"Whatever," she said. "Just keep it in your pants, do you hear me? Or, if you must rut like an animal, go down to the slag heap and pay for it like all the other perverts do. At least the whores don't expect you to marry them when they get knocked up."

Afraid of what might happen if I let myself speak, I simply turned and left the room.

SECTION BREAK

An hour later, my father was knocking on my door again. I asked him in, and he came to sit next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry, son," he said.

I couldn't help it. I didn't think I would ever fully understand why my father never spoke up, never defended me or my brothers against our mother. I knew that part of it was just his nature-he was a quiet, peaceful man who loathed confrontations of any kind. But there was also a part of him that had simply given up years ago, worn down by disappointment and his wife's dominant personality. I both pitied and resented him for it.

But more than that, more than anything, I loved him. He was a good, generous man who had never been anything but kind to us, so I always forgave him. He did everything for me that he was capable of doing, and I always reminded myself of that fact whenever those darker feelings started to creep up.

"It's okay, Dad," I said now. "Nothing you could have done."

"Yes, well...she shouldn't have said those things about Katniss. Or anybody else, for that matter."

I shrugged. Mom was who she was. Not likely she would change anytime soon. Honestly, my confrontation with her had slipped my mind soon after it was over. Katniss' rejection weighed on me much more heavily. My father must have sensed this, because he changed the subject.

"How did it go with her, anyway?" he asked. "You two were talking for quite a while out there. Finally making some progress?"

"I wish," I told him ruefully. "She completely shot me down when I suggested being friends."

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah, she doesn't think townies can be friends with people from the Seam."

"Pffft. Is that all?"

I looked at my father in astonishment.

"Peeta, come on! You're not going to give up just like that, are you? After all these years? For a non reason like that?"

Huh.

He was right. I couldn't give up already! After all, Katniss had said she didn't think we _could_ be friends, not that she didn't _want_ to. I would just have to prove her wrong…

"I guess you're right," I said, my heart lifting.

"After all, it looked to me like she likes you just fine, the way she was smiling at you out there. She's just got the wrong idea somehow. Surprising, considering her parents' situation."

That piqued my curiosity.

"Her parents didn't have any trouble, then?" I asked. "Being from different sides?"

"Well, now...I doubt they got off completely free," he said. "But I don't remember anything too bad. They weren't completely ostracized, or anything like that. And believe me, I don't think they would have cared if they had been. You've never seen two people more in love than they were."

My dad sighed, and my heart went out to him. I'd always suspected he'd never really gotten over Mrs. Everdeen.

"So it is possible, then," I said.

"Absolutely. Try again, Peeta. Don't give up until you have to."

"Okay, Dad. Thanks."

He smiled at me, patted me on the back, and left the room. Almost immediately my mind went to work on how to approach Katniss the next day at school.

SECTION BREAK

The first plan I decided to try couldn't have gone much worse, as apparently I had severely underestimated Katniss' aversion to being seen with me in public. It had taken all my courage to casually approach her at her locker, and she had shot her eyes warily around, as though she was expecting the social boundaries police to jump out and arrest us or something.

"Are you insane?" she hissed at me.

One part of me was horribly disappointed at her reaction, but I have to admit part of me wanted to laugh, too.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I said.

"I'm fine. Now go away."

The next thing I knew, she had closed her locker with a bang and walked away.

Well, that hadn't worked. But I refused to be discouraged, remembering my father's words. Clearly, if I wanted to speak to Katniss, I would have to do it in private...at least for now. But how in the world would I get a chance to do that?

The answer eluded me through the rest of the day. I had two more classes with her, but I was careful not to even look at her too much, lest I annoy her even further.

I finally found my answer after school, when as usual I sat in the schoolyard and watched Katniss talk to her sister before giving her a hug and heading off towards Sae's.

Of course. Katniss was working again, and she was going to need protection walking home now more than ever. Maybe tonight she'd be willing to let me walk _with_ her instead of half a mile behind.

Feeling buoyed by my new plan, I hurried home.

SECTION BREAK

Eleven o'clock felt like it would never come. After dinner and homework I laid down to take get a quick nap as usual, but sleep wouldn't come. I was too keyed up, hoping Katniss would finally say yes, trying to figure out what I would do if she did.

Eventually, the time came to leave. I slipped out of the house, grateful for the lack of interruptions this time, and made it to Sae's with five minutes to spare. I leaned up against the wall next to the cafe entrance, trying to calm my pounding heart.

Fifteen minutes passed. She was late, and my nerves were stretched taut. Why was she late? She was never late. Was she staying to walk home with the others? Or, I thought with a sinking heart, maybe she was waiting for Gale Hawthorne to show up to escort her home. If he did, how in the world would I explain my presence here?

Finally, _finally_ the door opened and Katniss stepped out. I watched, partially hidden by the door. She just stood there, and I could hear her breathing speed up. What was going on? If I didn't know better, I would think she was scared. But this was Katniss Everdeen, who wasn't scared of anything. Right?

Then I realized how stupid I was being. Of course she was scared. She was human after all, I reminded myself. I recognized with gratitude that I was in a position to help her once again.

I cleared my throat to let her know of my presence, and she spun around, obviously startled. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Again, I almost wanted to laugh at her total lack of social graces. She didn't mean anything by it, I knew. It was just her way.

"Well," I said, "I was hoping you'd let me walk you home."

I held my breath, waiting.

_Please say yes. Please say yes…_

An eternity seemed to pass before she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay."

My heart soared. Finally, Katniss had said yes to me!

"Okay, then," I said, trying to stop myself from jumping around with joy. I fell into step beside her, my calm exterior totally belying the giddiness inside.

It was a full ten minutes before I calmed down enough to realize that neither of us had spoken even once. That wasn't good. My first real chance with Katniss and I was totally screwing it up. I searched my mind, desperate for something to say, but I came up completely blank.

I glanced over at Katniss, wondering if she was feeling as awkward as I was, but to my surprise she seemed completely calm. She was looking up into the sky, watching the stars. For the millionth time, my breath caught at her beauty.

Maybe this silence was okay. After all, I was learning pretty quickly that I needed to move slowly when it came to Katniss. Maybe I should just appreciate this one "yes" she had given me, and not push for more. I could ruin everything just by asking for too much, too soon.

So I accepted the silence, just enjoying the feel of her walking beside me. For now, this was definitely enough.


End file.
